


Sobre bodas y en qué consisten

by Kikinu



Series: Sobre dos chicos creciendo juntos [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Charles le gustaría jugar con Erik por siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre bodas y en qué consisten

  
**  
Sobre bodas y en qué consisten   
**   


Estamos a mitad del año escolar.

— ¡Hola Erik! — saluda Charles, sentándose junto a su amigo, el cual le sonríe.

— ¿Cómo estás, Charles? — saluda el pequeño.

Si hay algo que todos deben admitir, es que Erik ha aprendido inglés más rápido que la mayoría. De hecho, habla mejor que Moira, que aún se traba con algunas palabras.

— Bien. Hoy traje emparedados de pollo, ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos?

Erik le sonríe, corriendo sus cosas de la mesa para que Charles pueda apoyar las suyas.

— Sí. Mi mamá me compró una gaseosa, podemos compartirla.

Esa es una de las mejores cosas que tiene su amistad con Erik. Son como… ¿cómo era eso de los colores que les explicó la maestra? Complet… compel… ¿complementarios? ¡Sí, sí, complementarios!

Por ejemplo, si Charles trajo cereales de chocolate, Erik seguro trajo leche. O si Erik trajo su Power Ranger azul, Charles sí o sí trajo el suyo rojo.

Moira dice que tienen una conexión sísmica, aunque Charles no tiene idea de qué significa eso. Según su amiga es algo de las estrellas o lo que sea. Parece que las malas gemelas (como ellos, según Moira) se conectan con las estrellas. Charles creía que las cosas malas era… bueno, eso, _malas_ , pero parece ser que si son gemelas son buenas.

— ¿Quieres armar una fortaleza? — le sugiere su amigo.

¿Ven? ¡Es justo lo que Charles quería hacer!

— ¡Claro!

Realmente le gustaría jugar con Erik por siempre.

***

Esa tarde, ya en casa, a Charles se le ocurre una idea. No sabe como no se le ocurrió antes, si es algo tan simple.

¡Él y Erik deben casarse!

Así que, orgulloso de su descubrimiento, va a contárselo a su madre, que está bañando a Raven.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunta su madre y Charles ríe. La mujer está poniendo una de esas caras chistosas, como las de Moira.

— ¡Que cuando sea grande me casaré con Erik! — responde feliz el niño. — ¿Tu qué opinas, Raven?

— ¡Nicodnio, nicodnio! — balbucea la pequeña, chapoteando en la bañera.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto que cuando nos cacemos habrá unicornios…

— Charlie, tú no vas a casarte con Erik. — le dice su madre, algo nerviosa, mientras pone un poco de shampoo en el cabello de su hija.

— ¿Por qué? Erik y yo seríamos una buena pareja. Por ejemplo, él es más alto que yo, así que si yo no llegara a agarrar algo que está muy arriba en un estante, el podría pasármelo. Y habla alemanés, así que si fuéramos a Alemania, el podría pedir la comida por los dos. — explica Charles, sumergiendo sus manos en el agua y salpicando a su hermanita, para que ella ría.

Su madre suspira.

— Charles, dos personas no deben casarse sólo porque son útiles.

— Pero tú le dijiste a la tía Elizabeth que debía casarse con ese señor que conoce a la señora que usa corona porque tiene dinero y es muy útil.

Sharon Xavier se sonroja de sobremanera y sus dos hijos se ríen.

— ¡Charles Francis Xavier! — lo regaña.

— Pero es lo que tú dijiste, madre.

— ¡Nicodnio, nicodnio!

— No Raven, los unicornios no existen, ¿por qué le metes esas cosas a tu hermanita en la cabeza? ¡Y no pongas los ojos en blanco, jovencito!

Charles contiene un bufido. Su mamá no entiende nada. No le dice que su papá le dijo que los unicornios si existen, porque él ya le explicó que Sharon le dice que no existe porque en realidad les tiene miedo. Pero su papá no les tiene miedo, porque es muy valiente, así que le cuenta la verdad.

Pobre su mamá, tenerle miedo a los unicornios que son tan lindos y tienen el cabello tan fucsia.

— Sí, sí. Volviendo a lo de Erik y yo, tú dijiste que…

— Ya sé lo que dije, Charlie. Pero dije que no te debes casar con una persona sólo porque sea útil. Además de que sea útil, tienes que amarla y esa persona tiene que amarte a ti.

— ¿Y la tía Elizabeth ama a ese señor que conoce a la señora coronada?

— No estamos hablando de la tía Elizabeth. ¡Dejen de salpicar los dos! Por cosas como estas es que quiero que la niñera se quede todo el día. — se queja su madre, enjuagando el cabello de Raven.

— Papá dijo que si la niñera trabaja todo el día es esclavitud y que eso lo aboldiguieron hace muchos años.

— Es ‘abolieron’ Charlie, ¿puedes hablar bien?

— ¿Puedes no decirme ‘Charlie’? ¡Y yo amo a Erik!

Su madre se resbala y cae sentada en el piso del baño. Charles agarra a Raven de las manos antes de que la pequeña se resbale también y termine ahogada.

— ¡Brian! ¡Ven aquí y llévate a tu hijo!

— Tú no le hagas caso a mamá, Raven, ella está enojada porque no cree en las hadas. — le susurra Charles a su hermanita, para luego salir corriendo.

***

Cuando su padre entra en el cuarto, Charles está armando una torre con sus cubos.

— Tu mamá me dijo que quieres casarte con un compañerito. — dice el hombre, sentándose junto a él y ayudándolo.

— Sipi. Erik y yo vamos a casarnos porque somos útiles y yo lo quiero.

Su padre sonríe disimuladamente.

— Charles, para que tu y Erik se casen se necesitaría más que tu lo quieras.

— ¿Qué se necesitaría, entonces? — pregunta curioso el niño.

Brian Xavier abre la boca, mas la cierra nuevamente. Parece ser que lo que sea que estuviera por decir, es una de esas cosas para las que Charles aún es muy chico para comprender.

— Supongo que si vivimos en un país medianamente justo, para cuando tú y Erik tengan edad de casarse parte de las cosas que necesitarías ya serán legales.

Charles ladea la cabeza.

— No te entiendo, papi.

El hombre ríe.

— No me hagas caso. Pero, lo más importante, para que tú y Erik se casen no sólo necesitas quererlo tú, también tiene que quererte él.

Oh, eso parece ser algo en lo que Charles no había pensado.

***

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunta Erik, dejando la purpurina fucsia a un costado.

Charles ha estado todo el día con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

— Nada.

— Mentiroso. Cada vez que mientes un dragón pierde sus alas.

— ¿Eso no es bueno?

— Para el dragón no. Y si los dragones no pueden volar no pueden comer cigüeñas. Y si los dragones no comen cigüeñas habría muchos bebés en el mundo y moriríamos por el olor a pañal sucio.

Charles mira sorprendido a su amigo. ¡Erik es tan increíble!

— Eres increíble.

— Gracias. Tú también lo eres.

— ¿Erik?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tú me quieres?

Erik lo mira extrañado.

— Por su puesto. Después de mis papás eres la persona que más quiero. Tú también me quieres mucho, ¿o no?

— ¡Claro que sí! — afirma Charles, nuevamente feliz.

— ¿Eso te tenía con cara de pañal sucio? Eres tonto, Charles. — dice entre risas su amigo, tirándole un poco de purpurina fucsia.

— ¡Tú también eres tonto! — responde Charles, también riendo.

— No, yo soy increíble.

Finalmente vuelven ambos al dibujo, un gran superhéroe vestido de fucsia y morado. Entonces Charles recuerda por qué lo ponía triste que Erik no lo quisiera.

— ¿Erik?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Erik lo mira pensativo durante unos segundos. Finalmente suspira, para luego mordisquearse el dedo pulgar.

— Me gustaría, pero primero tienes que pedirle permiso a mi mamá. No puedo casarme sin pedirle permiso.

— Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Puedo ir mañana a jugar a tu casa? Así le pregunto…

Erik se encoje de hombros.

— Supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente. Y así probarás el lekach que prepara mi mamá, que es riquísimo.

***

Así que, luego de varias llamadas de Sharon Xavier a Edie Lehnsherr, a la tarde siguiente Charles va a pasar la tarde a la casa de Erik.

La casa de su amigo (y, si todo sale bien, futuro esposo) es más pequeña que la suya. Mucho más pequeña. Es, más o menos, del tamaño del garage en el que guardan los autos sus padres.

Es un _departamento_ , le explicó Erik. Ese edificio enorme en el que entraron está lleno de ellos. Y no, no les pertenecen todos a la familia Lehnsherr, sólo en el que están ahora.

Tiene una sala pequeña, una cocina aún más chica, un baño y dos cuartos. Sin embargo, la familia de su amigo parece muy feliz ahí. Es extraño, su casa es enorme pero su madre siempre está enojada con todo el mundo.

— ¿Le preguntas tú o le pregunto yo? — dice Erik, mientras ambos aguardan a que la madre del chico les traiga la leche.

— No, deja. Fue mi idea, así que le pregunto yo.

— ¿Preguntarme qué?

La mamá de Erik tiene el cabello negro, aunque se le notan algunas partes grises. Y tiene una sonrisa bonita, de esas que parecen verdaderas y no como las de su madre, que le hacen acordar al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Su voz también suena rara, como la de Erik. Charles supone que es porque antes hablaban otro idioma y sus sogas vocales se tienen que acostumbrar al cambio de lenguaje.

— Señora Lehnsherr, ¿Erik y yo podemos casarnos? Cuando seamos grandes, claro.

Charles se espera un grito, un regaño o una cara rara, como ocurrió con su madre. Sin embargo, Edie Lehnsherr sólo ríe levemente. La mujer les deja la leche en la mesa y luego les revuelve el cabello a ambos.

— ¿Quieres casarte con Charles, Erik? — le pregunta a su hijo.

— Claro. Charles es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho. Y tiene ojos bonitos.

Charles suelta una risita. Erik a veces lo pone nervioso. Pero, bueno, no nervioso mal, nervioso bien. No nervioso como cuando estás por entrar al dentista, sino como cuando esperas que llegue Santa Claus en Navidad.

— Bueno, entonces sí, pueden casarse. Pero no va a ser fácil, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntan ambos niños, a coro.

— Porque en el mundo hay gente muy tonta. Pero tu papá y yo, Erik, y los padres de Charles siempre vamos a apoyarlos si cuando crecen quieren casarse.

— Ya te dijimos que queremos casarnos.

— Mi mamá no quiere que me case con Erik. — dice Charles, mirando su taza, algo triste. — ¡Pero mi papá me dijo que le parecía bien! Bueno, me dijo que le parecía bien si Erik me quería y Erik me dijo que me quiere, ¿no?

— ¡Sí, sí!

Edie volvió a reír, parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— Entonces supongo que estará bien.

Cuando los dos pequeños se quedan solos intercambian una mirada, extrañados.

— Tú mamá me cae bien. Pero no le entendí casi nada.

— Supongo que será cosa de grandes. Muchas veces hacen cosas que no se entienden. — dice su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

Así que dejan el asunto de lado y pasan a cosas más urgentes, como tomarse su leche antes de que se les enfríe.

FIN


End file.
